


Lost

by Blake_Wilbanks (orphan_account)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Hate - Fandom, Lost, Love - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Fandom, Fanfiction, Hate, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Blake_Wilbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not really good, at summaries, I'm more better at them when the story is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

"Lost, what do you mean you're lost?" 

"I mean, I don't love you anymore," I say, with tears in my eyes. My throat tightens at the flash of sadness, that crosses his face. 

"B-but why? We were doing so well, I thought we were gonna be together for the rest of our lives. We were supposed to grow old together, I-I love you."

"Zayn, don't do this to yourself."

"Do what Liam? I love you, and you love me too, I know you do." 

>>>TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW... 11/7/15


End file.
